Cheese's Day Out
by iloveshadamy
Summary: After accidentally breaking into the wrong house, Charmy and Vector come up with an idea to steal a certain little chao, not considering Espio's disapproval. But as it turns out, Cheese may be smarter than Team Chaotix...
1. The Perfect Plan

**Yet again, I'm in the mood for something new XD And yet again, IDK how it'll work. BUUUT....oh well! **

**I always wanted to do a Team Chaotix story XD**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Now Cream," Vanilla looked at her daughter who was sitting on the living room couch with her chao, Cheese. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, and Vanilla was awakened by the sound of canned laughter coming from the TV. "It's past your bedtime."

"But Mama!" Cream moaned, and Cheese frowned. They weren't ready to go to bed. "We're not sleepy!"

Vanilla sighed. "You say that now, but you'll regret it when I wake you up early tomorrow. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, Mama," Cream sighed.

"Chao," Cheese sighed.

"Alright. Now, go on to bed, you two." Vanilla kissed her babies goodnight, and went back to her room. Cream reached for the remote and turned the television off. She looked at Cheese, who looked back at her.

"You heard her, Cheese. Let's go to bed." With Cheese in her grasp, Cream trudged slowly to her small bedroom. Who was she kidding? She _was_ tired. Cream sighed. She supposed that's how it is when you're six years old.

Cream pulled her covers back and slid into bed, with Cheese right beside her. "Goodnight, Cheese. See you in the morning."

She fell asleep before a rock came crashing through the window on the other side of the bed, shattering glass everywhere.

* * *

"Holy crap, Charmy!" Vector whispered harshly at the bee. "Don't you know that when a robbery takes place, ya gotta be silent?"

"Well don't blame me! You said, and I quote, 'Charmy, smash that window open'. So don't get crazy if I do something you told me to do. Stupid!" Charmy crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the crocodile, who was fuming.

"You little-"

"Shh!" Espio raised his hand to silence the other two members of Team Chaotix. "We were hired to search the Malone estate for clues, not smash windows and argue."

"Sorry, Espio," they said in unison, loudly. There was some noise coming through the shattered area.

"Oh, no. Someone's up! Quick! To the bushes!" Vector whispered and ran.

"Right behind ya, boss!" Charmy flew after the leader, and Espio rolled his eyes. Instead of running, he turned invisible and stood infront of the broken window. A little chao poked his head through it, looking confused.

"Chao?"

Espio's eyes widened. He recognized that chao. What was his name again? Charlie? He shook his head. Chuck? Nope...Cheese? Yes! Cheese! Cream's Cheese! Which meant this was Cream's house...

"They couldn't even find the right place!" Espio yelled, making Cheese jump. He watched the chao poke his head back inside and disappear from sight. Espio turned back to normal and ran to the nearest bushes, where Vector and Charmy were crouched down.

"Funny thing, guys," Espio glared at the two. "This isn't the right house."

"What do you mean, 'This isn't the right house'? Are you saying I don't know the right places to look for? Are you judging my Google Map-like ability?" Vector stood up and faced the purple chameleon.

"Yeah, I am," Espio crossed his arms. "Do you know who I just saw?"

"Who!? Who!?" Charmy jumped up and started bouncing up and down. "Tell me! Tell me! I can't take it anymore!"

Espio looked at him. "Cheese."

"Ooh...what kind of cheese? There's string cheese, blue cheese, cheddar cheese," Charmy started listing all the cheeses he knew.

"Charmy-"

"Or how about American cheese? Swiss cheese, Mozzarella cheese-"

"Charmy!" Vector yelled.

Charmy looked at him. "What?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, he said he saw cheese!" Charmy protested.

"Yeah, I did," Espio said, uncrossing his arms. "As in Cheese the Chao."

They gave him a blank look.

"As in Cream."

They gave him another blank look.

"As in Cream the Rabbit."

Blankness.

"Ugh, idiots!" Espio muttered and rubbed his head. He looked back at them. "You can't tell me you don't know who Cream is."

"We know who she is, but I don't understand why you're bringing her up," Vector answered.

"I'm going to repeat this very, very slowly so you two will understand, okay?" Espio asked through clenched teeth. "Nod if you get what I'm saying."

They nodded.

"Cream's chao, _Cheese_, lives here. So that means Cream lives here. _Hence_, this is Cream's house. Not the Malone estate." Espio prayed in his mind that they got it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Vector pointed at the house. "So we got the wrong house?"

"Yes! Yes! You got it!" Espio smiled.

"...But-" Charmy began.

"Forget it, Charmy. As long as Vector and me got this, then everything's alright," Espio looked at Vector. "So, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We broke their window. Shouldn't we at least apologize?"

"Actually Espio, _Charmy _broke their window. So he should go apologize." They looked at Charmy, who was staring at the small destruction he did.

"Well, what about fixing it?" Espio asked.

"Charmy can do that, too."

"So, we're blaming this whole thing on Charmy if the police come?"

"Exactly," Vector grinned.

"Sounds good," Espio looked at Charmy. "Go knock on the door and say you're sorry."

Charmy just stood there, staring at the broken window.

"Come on, little bee." Vector nudged him.

Charmy was still motionless.

"Charmy? You okay?"

Charmy shook his head, snapping out of his thought. "Hey guys, I know you probably won't agree with this, and I know it's wrong, but I have an idea that could get us some serious money."

Espio and Vector looked at each other. Then at him. Then back at each other. And then at him again. "_You _have a plan?"

"Yup!" Charmy started bouncing again, and Vector held his head to stop him.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but tell us," Espio said.

"Okay! What if we steal Cheese?" he shouted excitedly.

"...What?"

"People pay lots of money for now-a-days for holding people ransom, Espio! Sounds great, huh?"

"Charmy," Espio sighed. "Cheese is a little girl's chao."

"Wait a minute, Espio," Vector said. "I think Charmy has something, here."

"What!?"

"Thanks Vector! Anyways, we still Cheese, right? We don't do anything to him, just keep him for awhile. Once word gets up that he's missing, we will disguise our voices and call Cream and tell her we demand money, or else the chao gets it!"

"Brilliant!" Vector laughed. "Charmy, you're gonna be successful one of these days."

"This is wrong, you guys! Besides, do you really think Cream would have a lot of money? She's only six!" Espio felt like strangling his friends.

"I bet her mom has money. Plus, don't forget, she's friends with Sonic and those other guys. They probably have loads of money!" Charmy looked at Espio and then at Vector. "So boss, what do you say?"

"I say let's do this!" They high-fived each other.

"...B-but-" Espio stammered.

"Come on, let's go nab us a chao!" The two ran quietly back to messed-up window, leaving Espio by the green, leafy bushes.

"Why do I have a feeling that something is going to go terribly, terribly, wrong?" he muttered.

* * *

**LOL. I love Team Chaotix XD **

**This may seem sort of like Baby's Day Out (hence the name of the story), but it's not going to be entirely the same. I just wanted some of you to know that. :D**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Mad Chao Disease

**Chapta twooo :). **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Come here, Cheese...I got some uh, some cheese for you!" Vector sang out as him and Charmy looked at the blue chao, who was tilting his head.

"Aw! Vector, once we get our money, I want a chao!" Charmy whined.

Vector shook his head, and pointed at Cheese. "You want that one?"

"No!" Charmy shouted. "We're giving him back to Cream, remember?"

Vector put a hand around the bee's mouth. "Shut it, will ya? You're gonna wake someone up."

"Okay, okay," Charmy's muffled voice came through the hand, and Vector removed it. "Jeez..."

Cheese looked at the two detectives. He recognized them, and he didn't like them, so he wondered why they were here. He had tried to wake Cream up when they threw a rock at the window, but she wouldn't budge. She was too fast asleep. He was about to fly over to Vanilla's room, but suddenly he felt hands on him. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese yelped.

"Vector, catch!" Charmy threw him at the crocodile, who grabbed him.

"Great job, Charmy. Didn't think you could fit through the window," Vector looked at the bee up and down once he slid back to the outside. "...You sure you didn't cut yourself?"

Charmy examined himself. "Nope, don't think so. Where's Espio?"

"By the bushes. Let's go, this annoying little thing is making a racket!" Vector held on tight to the squirmy, noisy chao and the two ran back to a purple chameleon, whose eyes widened in shock.

"You guys were being serious?"

"Yup!" they nodded, and Espio smacked his forehead.

"If something ends up happening involving a lawsuit or jail, I had nothing to do with this, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Espio. Let's get back to the office before someone sees us." Vector and Charmy ran ahead of Espio, who couldn't believe what he had to put up with day after day. Sure, the other Team Chaotix members were his good friends, but they didn't really..._think_ much through. That's the nicest way he could put it.

Knowing this was wrong and knowing that he couldn't change their minds, he ran quietly after them.

* * *

The sun was shining through Cream's window, which she noticed was broken once she woke up. Horrified, she looked at it. There was a huge crack, one big enough for someone to fit through. Also, glass was everywhere around it. Cream blinked. Had she been robbed in the middle of the night?

Frantically, Cream looked around her room. Everything looked alright (except the window), and nothing seemed to be missing. But still...

"Cheese, did you hear anything last night?" Cream asked outloud.

No answer.

"Cheese?" Cream looked around. Where was her beloved chao? "Cheese!? Cheese! Where are you?" She ran out of her room, glancing in the living room, searching the kitchen, and looking in the bathroom. He was nowhere to be found.

Crying, she ran into Vanilla's room. Her mom was just barely waking up when Cream sobbed, "Mama! I can't find Cheese!"

Vanilla sat up straight and looked at her daughter with wide eyes. "Are you sure? Cheese never leaves your side."

"I'm sure Mama! I've looked everywhere!" Cream ran to her and started crying into her lap.

"It's alright, sweetheart, we'll find him," Vanilla assured her daughter, rubbing her head.

Cream looked up, tears running down her face. "But Mama, I think someone stole him."

"Why in the world do you think that?"

"Someone broke my window."

* * *

"All right...what are we gonna do with this rascal?" Vector scratched his head, and looked at Espio, who was sitting in the corner, trying to relax. He opened one eye and looked at his boss.

"I'm not part of this, remember?" Then he closed his eye and started to meditate.

"You got any more bright ideas, Charmy?" Vector looked away from his purple friend and at the hyper bee.

"Hm," Charmy scratched his chin liked he was smart, and Vector rolled his eyes. "How about we feed him? He looks hungry."

They looked at Cheese, who was tied up in a chair, making loud chao noises.

"Well, what do they eat?"

"Um...want to feed him some cheese?" Charmy suggested, and Vector slapped him upside the head. "I was kidding!"

"Yeah? Well I guess I didn't understand the _joke_!" Vector rolled his eyes again, and then looked at the refrigerator. "I'm gonna go check what's in the fridge. You watch that blue thing, and no untying the rope, okay?"

Charmy straightened his back and did a solute. "Yes, sir!"

Once he left the room, Charmy looked at the cute, innocent Chao, who was now quiet. His eyes, which were huge with wonder, looked around the small area it was in. A purple chameleon was sitting cross-legged; a green crocodile digging furiously in a white refrigerator; papers scattered on a messy desk; a fan that looked like it was nearing the end of its life. Finally, his gaze went back to Charmy, who was looking at him.

Charmy, who wanted so badly to play with him, looked around to make sure no one was looking. Espio's eyes were still closed, and he was lost in his thoughts so Charmy knew he wouldn't look, and Vector was still looking for food for Cheese. Charmy grinned and ran to the chao, and untied the rope that made him unable to go anywhere. Charmy watched in excitement as Cheese hopped down from the wooden chair and looked at him.

"Aw, look at you!" Charmy smiled and reached a hand out.

Cheese took a step forward.

"Come closer, I'm not gonna hurt you, little guy." Charmy whispered.

Cheese took more small steps until he reached Charmy's reached-out hand. The cute and innocent look he held before turned into a dark, angry, and scary smile, and Charmy screamed as Cheese flew up and latched onto his face.

"GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" Charmy yelled, staggering. Espio's eyes popped opened, and Vector dropped the fruit he held and ran to where he left Charmy and Cheese.

"Didn't I tell ya not to untie him, you stupid bee!?" Vector shouted as he tried to separate the blue angel that wrapped himself around Charmy's face and was now taking swings with his tiny arms at it. Vector's grabbing and shouting got Cheese mad, so he let go of Charmy and started to attack Vector. "HOLY CRAP! HELP! HELP!"

Espio watched as the two pathetically tried to stop the mad chao. Cheese ended up attacking them one at a time, which impressed Espio. He didn't know if he should help his idiotic friends, or just sit and enjoy the show.

He decided to sit.

* * *

**LOL :). There is still more to come!**

**THANK U. **


	3. Espio Gets Had

**Well, it shall continue right...**

**NOW!**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

"Get him off! Get him off! Get...him...OFF!" Vector and Charmy yelled, swinging their arms around like idiots. Espio laughed. Vector and Charmy stopped what they were doing and looked at the purple chameleon.

"What's so funny, huh?" Vector asked, him and the bee glaring at Espio.

"During your little spaz attack," Espio gestured towards a small, opened window that was above him. "The chao escaped."

"WHAT!" Vector and Charmy shouted.

"How come you didn't stop him?" The crocodile waved his fist at him, and Espio rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I'm not part of this."

"But Espio!" Charmy wailed. "What if something happens to the little guy?"

"Then you shouldn't have took him in the first place," Espio stated matter-of-factly. "I hope he makes it back home."

Vector stood up straight, and his eyes turned big and sad.. "How could ya say that, Espio? I thought you and me were buddies."

Charmy coughed.

"Oh yeah, Charmy, too. I guess," Vector glanced at Espio to make sure he was still paying attention. He was. "And then you treat us like this? Where's the love, Espio? Where. Is. The. Love?" He grabbed Espio by the shoulders and shook him at each word.

"Yeah, Espio. I thought we were a team," Charmy whined.

Espio looked at the two pleading dummies. True, they were his friends, and true, they were always there for him. But stealing a chao? There was something about that he didn't like. He looked at their faces again. They needed him, or else they would end up in some illegal mumbojumbo. Espio sighed. "I guess...I suppose...I'll help you guys, okay? But I'm not doing anything like threatening the rabbit for money."

"Yay!" They group hugged the chameleon, making him squirm uncomfortably. They let go, and agreed that didn't happen.

"Alright, let's go find this little guy." Vector said, and they headed out the door.

* * *

"Did you see who threw the rock, Cream?" Amy asked the depressed rabbit. All of her friends met up in front of her house to discuss what had happened, comfort her, and get the sick criminals that could have done something as low as steal a chao.

"No," Cream sniffed. "I guess I was asleep the whole time they tried to steal him."

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything? You know, voices that could give us a hint of who did it?" Sonic asked.

Cream shook her head. "I didn't hear, or see, a thing."

Sonic looked at Amy, and they shook their heads.

"What kind of sick bastard steals a chao from a six year old girl?" Knuckles said.

"I have no clue," Tails answered. "But they must be very, _very_ sick people."

"How do you know they're people?"

They all looked at Amy questioningly.

"What are you saying?" Vanilla asked the pink hedgehog.

"What if it was one of us?" Amy suggested.

"Why would one of _us_ take Cheese?" Knuckles made a large gesture at the circle of close friends.

"No, no, no. That's not what I was saying," Amy shook her head. "What if someone we knew did this?"

"Oh, you mean like another animal?" Cream asked.

"Exactly!"

The six of them took this in for a moment, thinking off all the "animals" they knew that weren't present at the moment.

"Shadow? You think Shadow knows about this?" Sonic suggested.

"I'm not sure. That's a possibility," Tails said. "Or Rouge?"

"Another possibility," Knuckles said. "She is a thief, after all."

"Big?" Amy suggested this time. "Do you think Big did this?"

They all looked at her. Then at each other. Then they bursted out laughing.

"Team Chaotix?" Knuckles said.

Vanilla shook her head. "Those young gentlemen wouldn't do such a thing."

"Yeah, plus they're detectives. Why would detectives steal?" Sonic answered. "Wait a minute, we're missing a very huge enemy of ours."

They all looked at him. "Who?"

"Eggman," he said, simply.

"Eggman..." they looked at each other, and then nodded.

"But wait another minute," Cream said this time. "That hole in the window was too small for a big man like him."

"True, true," Sonic said. "But, you never know, he could have used a robot."

"What if he didn't?" Cream said.

"Well, then, we'll just have to find out. We'll go ask Shadow, Rouge, and then Eggman. It was definitely one of them. Tails and me, we'll have a 'chat' with Eggman. Knuckles, you and Amy go talk to Rouge. And um, Cream and Vanilla, you guys go talk to Shadow," he gave them an 'I pity you' look. "Good luck with that."

They shook on it.

* * *

"Charmy, you go that way, airborne of course. Espio, go check downtown. I'll search around here," Vector told his friends where to go, and they all agreed.

As Espio ran towards the city, which wasn't that far, he wondered how he was going to find this little blue creature. After all, he was pretty small. Once Espio arrived, he looked around with wide eyes. There was what seemed like millions of people wandering around in crowds in front of him.

After many choices running through his mind, he decided to check the train station first. He saw man taking tickets and loading people on. He decided to ask him if he saw Cheese. "Excuse me, sir!"

The man looked at Espio. "How may I help you?"

"Did you see a chao around here? He's a little higher than a foot tall, blue, with a ribbon. It's an emergency."

"I haven't seen anybody today with a chao."

"He was by himself."

The man looked at him, and scratched the hair under his blue cap. "Sir, I suggest you get out of here. People are boarding the train, now."

Espio looked behind, and indeed there was a long line of angry travelers. "Hehe...sorry," Espio wiped a sweat drop off his head, and got ready to leave, when he heard:

"Chao?"

Espio wiped around and saw Cheese stick his head out one of the almost-full train's glass windows. The chameleon's eyes widened. "Hey! Hey!"

The people and the man collecting the tickets looked at Espio, who was pointing furiously at the chao. "Get out of there!"

"Chao, chao, chao," Cheese said in a mocking voice.

"One," Espio threatened.

"The train to the Mystic Ruins will be departing in two minutes," the voice on the intercom called, and Espio watched in horror as the remaining passengers walked inside the train.

"Two," Espio threatened, louder this time.

"One minute until departure."

"Three!"

"Chao!"

"That's it!" Espio ran to the man he questioned earlier. The man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what is it now?"

"You need to hold this train . Um, _my _chao is on there!"

"I can't do anything, sir. You're going to have to ask the operator." He pointed towards the stairs.

"I don't have time for that! Please, you have to do something."

"I can't do anything, sir. You're going to have to ask - "

"Oh, forget it!" Espio ran and got inside the train before they closed the doors.

"Security!" he heard the man yell. "There is an intruder on the train! He has no ticket!"

Espio saw Cheese, who was standing on the window sill, smile at him.

And then, he flew out.

"The train to the Mystic Ruins is now departing."

"SON OF A MOTHER FU-"

The train left before the citizens inside the train station could hear him.

Cheese waved after Espio and the train, and then he skipped out the station's door and into the city.

* * *

**LOL. Espio got involved at the wrong time.**

**Sorry for the OOCness. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	4. He's Not So Charmy Now

**:) **

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

While Espio was waiting for the next train ride back to Station Square, Charmy was flying around the streets, looking for a merciful blue chao.

"Jeez," Charmy landed on a sidewalk and scratched his head. "How am I supposed to find him?" He looked up at some of the large buildings: a hotel and casino, a train station, Twinkle Park, burger and other fast food diners, shopping centers...Cheese could be anywhere.

The citizens of Station Square carried themselves pass the confused bee, some of them talking. Charmy really didn't care for what they had to say, for he was far too busy himself. But one specific conversation he heard coming from two guys at a nearby telephone booth interested him:

"They think the chameleon was crazy," a scrawny, red-headed teenager with a bad case on acne on his forehead said to his shorter, chubbier, brown-haired friend. "Kept saying, 'Hold the train! Hold the train! You need to do something!'."

"My brother told me that he said he was asking if people saw a chao," his friend said.

"Was there one?" The red-head asked. Charmy scooted a little closer to the phone booth.

"Yeah. The chameleon was threatening it, and when it wouldn't come to him, he ran inside the train and then the chao jumped out the open window," the chubby one laughed. "The chao escaped from him and ran off, while the chameleon was carried off to the Mystic Ruins."

"Huh. Makes you wonder why he was after the chao in the first place."

Charmy's eyes widened. "Excuse me," he said.

Startled, the two teens jumped. When they saw it was only the bee kid, they relaxed. "Yeah?"

"Did you see where Chee - I mean, the chao went?" Charmy grinned nervously, hoping they wouldn't ask questions why he was wondering where Cheese the Chao went.

"Um," the chubby one rubbed his chin, thinking. "My brother said he saw him flying around the casino area."

"The casino area?" Charmy looked behind the two teens and at the building that was a hotel/casino. "Are you sure?"

"He could have left by now, but checking wouldn't hurt."

Charmy nodded. " 'Kay, thanks."

As the bee flew away, the red-head looked at his buddy. "You think there was anything weird about that?"

"Hm," his friend rubbed his chin again. "Nope. Let's go, my mom's making macaroni tonight."

"That means garlic bread! Yes!" they high-fived each other.

(A/N: Oh, yes I did XD)

* * *

Amy carried an unconscious Knuckles back to Cream's house, where Sonic looked at them with wide-eyes. "What happened to him?"

"Oh," Amy dropped him on a green couch. "Rouge got mad that he was blaming her for the whole chao thing, and said she'd rather steal something valuable. And then she kicked him on the head."

Sonic nodded. "We didn't find Eggman, yet," he glanced at Cream. "But don't worry. I'm sure we will."

"How'd you guys do with Shadow?" Tails asked Vanilla, who pointed at a figure standing in the corner. Tails jumped. "Oh, sorry Shadow! Didn't see ya there...hehe," he smiled nervously.

Shadow looked at him with bored eyes, and then at Sonic. "So why exactly do you think I did this?"

Sonic looked at Cream and Vanilla. "You guys _told_ him that _I_ suggested it was him?"

They nodded. "He wanted to talk to you, so that's why we brought him back here."

Sonic gulped, and then looked at Shadow. "Well, I was just, you know, naming people. So you came up."

"Plus, you're a little evil," Tails muttered quietly, no one hearing him.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Well, I just came here to clear the air with all of you," he glanced at them, then kept his look on Vanilla and Cream. "I have no intentions of ever stealing that _thing_ or breaking into your home. I have better things to do, you know."

They all nodded and said, "Sorry, Shadow."

Amy nudged Sonic, and he muttered, "Sorry."

"I'm going to leave now," Shadow said, and started walking to the front door. But Cream ran from her mom's side and poked Shadow's arm. Annoyed, he looked down at her. "What?"

"I know you don't really like us, but will you please, please help us find Cheese?" Cream pleaded.

Shadow looked at her, then at her friends, who gave small smiles. He looked back down at her. "I don't-"

"PLEASE!" Cream sobbed. "Cheese is my best friend!"

"Come on, Shads. Be a good guy for once," Sonic protested.

"You would be a big help," Amy said.

"We won't bother you ever again," Tails said.

"I seriously doubt that," Shadow muttered.

"Do it for us, Shadow. Please," Vanilla said.

Knuckles, who was starting to wake up, moaned. They all looked at him for a moment, and then he opened his purple eyes. He blinked a couple times, rubbed his head, looked around, and then sat up straight. He pointed at Shadow. "When did he get here?"

"So, what do you say?" Amy asked, ignoring Knuckles.

Shadow looked at her, then at the pleading rabbit who stood before him. Shadow sighed. "...Fine, whatever. But I'm doing my own thing to find him, not your way."

"Alright," Sonic nodded. He reached out a hand towards the ebony hedgehog, who just stared at it. Sonic grinned. "It's just a handshake, not a commitment."

Shadow sighed again, and shook Sonic's hand.

The search for Cheese the Chao was on.

* * *

The search was always on for Team Chaotix.

Nobody paid any attention to Charmy the Bee as he walked around near the Station Square Casino, for they didn't think he was doing anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't allowed to go inside the casino due to his age, but he also didn't think they allowed a chao in there, either, so he didn't care.

Charmy stopped between the road where the casino and the theatre was, and looked around. There were a few people out, but not many. Most of them were inside the casino already, or watching a movie. It was getting late, anyway. Most people were heading home.

Charmy scratched his head. He didn't Cheese anywhere. He sighed. Maybe those teenagers were right and he left already. But as he began to start walking back to the Chaotix house, he heard a noise come from behind him:

"Chao."

Jumping, he turned around.

There, in the middle of the street, was Cheese the Chao.

Charmy looked to his left. The people over there were gone. He looked to his right. The people over there were gone. He looked behind him, up, and down. Nobody was in sight. Charmy grinned evily. It was time for him to nab this chao.

He took one step forward, looking at Cheese. Cheese just stood there, his hand in his mouth, looking more innocent than ever. He took another step. Still innocent. Deciding it was okay, Charmy started walking the whole distance.

But what Charmy didn't know, was that the lid that covered a hole that led to the sewer was removed. And it was right in front of Cheese. Oh, but he sure did find out.

"AH!" the bee yelled, and found himself descending down a black hole and into green, nasty water. He looked up at Cheese, who grinning down at him through the hole. But, Charmy realized something:

He had wings.

"Aha!" Charmy started to fly up, but was horrified when he saw that the hole was starting to close up. He flew faster, but sadly, not fast enough. His head hit the metal lid, and he fell back down and the filthy water splashed everywhere.

He laid there for awhile, thinking about what had just happened. And once he knew, he gasped out-loud. He realized three things:

1) Cheese the Chao had closed up the hole.

2) He was smarter than Espio, and himself.

3) And probably Vector.

* * *

**LOL. Cheese is getting them one by one X3**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	5. The Sewer Monster

**Note: Edited chapter, nothing new. Chapter six will be up soon though. :) **

**Oh, and since I've noticed I haven't used a disclaimer yet, I will: Sega owns Team Chaotix, Cheese, and all those other guys **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Vector, who was relaxing in a lawn chair, wasn't so relaxed anymore as he looked up at the setting sun. He scratched his head. "Where are those two?" he said, out-loud. Espio and Charmy have been gone all day...Surely, they would have found Cheese by now, right?

Vector stood up, sensing something was wrong. "Maybe something happened to them," he glanced at his watch, and then up the road. It had been five hours since he last saw them. "Ugh...I guess I'll go see what's keeping them."

After a very long walk, Vector made it into the main part of the city. Exhausted, he plopped down on the stairs that led into the train station. For some reason, the city wasn't as busy as he expected. He looked at his watch again. No wonder, he thought. At this time of the day most people went to the casino.

Before he got up to search for his friends, he heard some muttered cussing coming from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at the train station's doors and saw an angry purple chameleon march his way down the steps, looking at his feet.

"God damn chao," he muttered. "Mother fuc-"

"Espio?" Vector said, and the chameleon looked up to see the green crocodile looking at him with curious eyes.

"Hey," Espio growled, and Vector stood up. "Guess where I was all day because of you?"

"Where?"

"The Mystic Ruins!"

"Jesum, Espio," Vector stared at him. "What were you doing there?"

While Espio told him the story of how he ended up in the Mystic Ruins, Vector shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe that Cheese the Chao could have done that."

Espio felt like strangling Vector. He wasn't acted like himself after what had happened; usually he was calm and collective, but now he was just angry and exhausted. "Well, you also didn't believe that Cheese the Chao could beat you up, but he did."

Vector took this in for a moment, and then felt Espio's anger. "Oh yeah...don't remind me."

The two stood there in front of each other, not saying anything. And then, Espio noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where's Charmy?"

Vector felt his anger slip away to confusion. "I thought he was with you."

Espio pointed to the air next to him. "Unless Charmy somehow copied my invisibility, he's not here."

They groaned, knowing they had to go look for him.

* * *

Cream sat in her room, trying to sleep. It was early, but she didn't feel like watching TV without her best friend. So, she decided to go to bed. Sadly, however, she couldn't. She was too busy crying over her missing chao.

Sniffling, she turned over so that now she was facing the ceiling. She wondered why the heck someone would take her Cheese, the one she held nearest and dearest to her heart. This person had to be really sick.

Or,_ persons_...

Cream sighed, and she turned her head at the window that had been shattered. Sonic had covered it with a piece of cardboard until they ordered a new one. Cream felt strongly that this was not the work of Eggman. First of all, he wouldn't fit. Second of all, he would steal her, not Cheese.

If it wasn't Rouge, and if it wasn't Shadow, and if she was positive that Eggman (or Big) didn't do this, then _who_ was it?

Who!

* * *

"Do you think he headed home already?" Espio asked Vector, who just shrugged.

"I don't know. If we don't find him here, then we'll just head back home."

"And," Espio said. "What if he's not there when we arrive?"

Vector shrugged again. "Tough luck."

Espio looked at him in shock, but then let it go. Charmy could always find his way back. After all, he was sure that Cheese didn't_ hurt _him right? But then he thought about what Cheese did to him and how he attacked Vector and Charmy, and then he wasn't sure.

"Huh," Vector stopped walking and looked around. They were in the casino area, now, and a couple were holding hands and looking at some sign hanging up. "Do you think he's around here?"

The purple chameleon looked around, also. "I don't think so. This place is deserted. Charmy likes crowds. It's one of his very weird traits."

"Eh," Vector said. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

But as they were walking away, there was a rumbling noise. Espio looked at Vector, and they turned around at the same time to see the lid of the sewer shaking. The woman that was holding hands with her man started screaming, and ran away. Her boyfriend chased after her.

"Espio," Vector whispered. "What do you think it is?"

"Only one way to find out," Espio whispered back, and walked over to the lid. He looked at it, and was surprised to see that it was unscrewed. He reached down to lift it up, but Vector shouted:

"No, Espio! Don't!"

Rolling his eyes and ignoring him, Espio lifted it up. He looked down the hole to see nothing but darkness. Espio turned around, looked at the couple, then at Vector, and laughed. "See, it was nothin-"

_Phewm!_

Some kind of green thing fly out of the sewer, and landed right in front of Espio. "Freedom! FREEDOM!" it shouted.

"Ch-"

Vector screamed, "It's the sewer monster! Don't worry, Espio, I'll save you!"

Espio looked behind him in horror at the crocodile as he ran towards the him and the green creature. "Vector, no! It's Char-"

Before he could finish, Vector slapped Espio out of the way and punched the sewer monster, who fell on his back, knocked out. Espio's eyes widened.

"Vector!" he shouted. "You know who that 'sewer monster' was!"

Vector looked from Espio to the unconscious body, and then back at Espio. "Who?"

"Charmy! You just punched Charmy!"

"Charmy?" Vector glanced at the waste-covered bee for awhile, and then felt like slapping himself across the face. "Oh, shit..."

"Yeah," Espio said, sounding sarcastic. "Nice of you to finally notice."

"But-but...why the hell was he in the sewer?"

Espio calmed down a little, and glanced down inside the sewer. He picked up the metal lid and closed it up, because he couldn't stand the smell. "I have no clue," and then he added, "Do you think it has something to do with Cheese?"

As if by magic, they heard, "Chao?"

Vector and Espio froze, and very slowly, looked behind them. A certain red-headed teenager, along with his certain chubby friend, were standing there, the red-head holding Cheese the Chao.

"Is this yours?" his scratchy voice said.

"We recognized your friend," the chubby one pointed at the 'dead' bee. "He was looking for this chao earlier."

"How in the hell could you recognize him?" Espio said. "He's covered in sewer-crap."

The chubby one shrugged. "I've got 20-20 vision. It's pretty awesome if you ask me," he looked closer at the chameleon. "Hey! You're the dude from the train station!"

"You're a local hero, man."

Espio opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. This day was weird enough.

"Thanks," Vector stepped forward and snatched Cheese out of his hands. And then he muttered to the chao, "You're gonna get it, little guy."

"Chao, chao, chao," Cheese said, in a mocking voice.

"I'm not afraid to strangle a chao," Vector threatened.

"Chao!"

"I'm also not afraid of jail, Chao. Don't forget it."

"Chao!"

Espio and the two teenagers gaped at the conversation the crocodile and the chao were having. Espio whispered, "No, Vector. No."

Vector looked up from Cheese, who was in a tight grasp, and up at the teenagers. He laughed nervously. "Haha, it's just a little joke between us. I do this to all of my friends," Vector smiled at Espio. "Oh, look out, Espio! I'mma kill ya!"

"Oh, no!" Espio said, Vector and him laughing fakely. The two teenagers didn't notice, though.

"Well, we better get going," Vector said, and looked at Charmy. "Pick him up."

Espio looked at what the bee was covered in, and felt like gagging. "Can we clean him off, first?"

"Don't be a girl," Vector said, and Espio unwillingly threw him over his shoulder. The odd four walked off together. The red-head looked at his chubby best friend.

"You think there's something weird about them?"

"Nope."

"Well, okay!"

* * *

**LOL. Vector's going to be had soon XD **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	6. And a Searching We Will Go

**:) Oh, these are so fun to do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cream fiddled with her thumbs as her odd group of friends took a break to chow down on some sandwiches Vanilla made. She didn't feel like eating, and was a bit appalled that Sonic was stuffing them down his throat. It was as if she was the only one who was devasted deeply by the disappearance of Cheese. Which shouldn't really surprise her. Cheese was her's. Not their's.

She sighed. Cream realized she shouldn't judge them harshly for not being upset. Just by seeing how they all gathered up together just to look for her chao meant a lot. Slowly standing, she trudged to her bedroom, away from the starving company.

She collapsed on her bed and started to cry silently.

"Excuse me?" Shadow's voice ringed through her ears, and she immediately sat up.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"How come all of you idiots are always saying that?"

Cream didn't answer. Shadow sighed. "I came here to check your room for clues."

"We already did that, Mr. Shadow." Cream's little voice said.

"Yes, but as I mentioned before, this is a house full of idiots."

She cringed. "Tails isn't an idiot."

It was Shadow's time to not respond. Cream eyed him as he inspected the broken window. Well, it wasn't quite broken now. Sonic covered up the hole with duct tape. When she tried to ask him why he did that, he glared at her. "Duct tape is the answer to everything."

"Hm?" Shadow knelt down and picked up a little slip of paper. It appeared to be some kind of business card. He smirked. "Looks like I found the culprits."

"LEAVE HER ALONE, SHADOW!" Sonic came barging into her room waving a stick of salami around like a wild man. A wild hedgehog-man, rather. Or just a wild hedgehog. A Neanderthal-hog. The salami was his club.

Cream jumped off her bed and blocked the space between the ebony one and the cave hog. "Mr. Sonic, he wasn't hurting me! He just found out who stole Cheese!"

Sonic was taken aback. "How did you found out?"

They looked at Shadow. "Well, whoever searched this room earlier didn't notice the business card that was right on her floor in plain sight. "

Sonic looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "Well," he mumbled. "Who was it?"

Shadow held up the business card as the little rabbit squinted at the tiny, bold print.

**Team Chaotix, Station Square's Best Detective Agency**

* * *

Espio tried to place the unconscious Charmy on the leather couch of the Team Chaotix office, but ended up dropping him on the floor. If someone witnessed this event, they'd think it was an accident.

Let's keep it that way.

"I'm going to need to shower for days," Espio muttered, disgusted by himself, the bee, and the whole shenanigan that his partners pulled. It has been such a long, exhausting day.

And he didn't even want to be involved in this.

"Vector," he called. "I'm going to take a shower."

No reply.

"Vector?"

Nothing.

The purple chameleon sighed and went to Vector's office. He assumed Vector probably passed out after having such a 'hard day'. Espio found it cruel and unfair how that chao messed with all the members except him.

To his amusement, he was wrong.

As Espio opened the wooden door that had Vector's name printed across of it, he found the green crocodile tied up in his rolling chair, the same one he stole from a criminals house many years ago. There seemed to be water running down his eyes, getting soaked into the ropes that held him down.

"Are you...are you crying?" Espio took a step forward, suppressing his laughter.

"Cheese...thousand dollars...out the window." That's when Vector started wailing.

Espio raised an eyebrow. "What do you-..." A sudden breeze touched his face. The window behind Vector was wide open. That's when his eyes traveled to his desk. The drawers were all open.

And they were empty.

"He..stole your money and flew out the window?"

At this point, Vector was sobbing too much to talk. Espio turned red in embarrassment.

"Get a hold of yourself, man..."

* * *

"One, two, three!" Sonic ran full speed at the main door of the Team Chaotix Agency building. Instead of it falling down like he planned, he didn't budge. He felt a sweatdrop.

"Step aside, step aside!" Knuckles, who now fully recovered from the blow to the head that Rouge gave him earlier, began punching the door repeatedly.

Nothing.

"You dumb red-head!" Sonic glared at him. "If you don't think my mad running power couldn't do it, what makes you think your weak punches could?"

Knuckles' mouth twitched. "Weak? Weak! I'll show you weak!" The two started to get into a brawl, while Tails tried to separate them.

"Guys, come on. They're going to hear us!"

Shadow, who was leaning against a nearby tree, watched in boredom as the the three 'heroes' now looked like blue, yellow, and red blur. He casually started walking up to the defiant door and turned the knob, immediately opening the door. As he took a step inside, the three suddenly paused and looked at each other.

Then at Shadow.

Then at each other.

And then started fighting again.

* * *

"Yuck!" Sonic's voice was in a loud whisper as they entered the room where the sewage-covered bee was laying on now-ruined couch. "I don't think these guys ever shower."

"Hm," Shadow's voice was much more quieter than his. "My same thoughts about you."

"HEY!"

"Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles' harshly whispered as they tried to guide themselves through the dark room. "Try looking for the chao."

The odd gang of four explored the room for about ten minutes before they moved on to the next area: Vector's office. Slowly, and very slowly, they opened the door.

There was a green crocodile fast asleep in a chair, still tied up, with tear stains all over his face.

* * *

Espio felt a little guilty about knocking his boss out, but seeing him cry really bothered him for some reason. As he sat invisibly in a tree, he looked down and saw that black hedgehog that used to be in cahoots with Eggman leaning against it.

What in the world was he doing here?

He watched as he walked up to their main entrance and walked inside, and then after a few minutes, that blue hedgehog, yellow fox, and red echidna followed.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

"It looks like he's been robbed," Tails looked at his friends (and Shadow).

Knuckles looked around nervously. "Do..do ya think that the robber..is still here?"

Sonic gulped. "Knuckles?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold me."

"Only if you hold me."

Shadow rolled his eyes as the two were in a tight man-hug, shivering. "Well when you two idiots are done with your love feast, go search for that third member. If these two didn't have the chao, it's quite obvious the last one does."

"Hold that though, Shadow."

The three of them looked at Tails, who was nervously looking around the room. "Do you guys hear that? It sounds like breathing." They all held in their breath for a minute to make sure it wasn't them. But there was still breathing going on.

"Is it that thing?" Shadow pointed to Vector, who was just snoring.

"No. It's deep breathing."

"But...if it's not us, and if it's not him, and if it's right in this room, who else could it be?" Knuckles, the oh-so clever Knuckles, always knew the right question to ask.

"OH, NO!" Sonic finally let go of Knuckles and jumped up frantically. "IT'S A GHOST ROBBER!"

Shadow shook his head in disbelief while looking at the three friends (not his three friends, which he painfully always wants to clarify) who were now all in a tight group-hug.

He didn't know who was the biggest idiot, these guys or him for letting a six-year-old kid push him around.

* * *

**Hahah. :) Last chapter will be up soon. Sorry if it was a bit short!**


End file.
